tgmkfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena
Serena is a minor antagonist who only appeared in Taylor and the Siren. Bio Serena was first seen on the school lot appearing out of nowhere chased by the Merminator and his gang. Assuming she was a mermaid as a result, Armand jumped in and fought off the Merminator and his gang who fled when outnumbered by Armand's classmates. After being rescued, Serena proved to be quite an enchantress, catching the eyes of the boys, creating jealously amongst the girls and arousing suspicions within Armand. She is also quite the seductress, several times flirting with Armand trying to ensnare him. Her attempts drive him further away however so by the time the class prepares for their biology trip to Hermit Island, she has set her eyes on Taylor. Serena tags along on the trip to Hermit Island. All the while she is there she continually steals Taylor away from the group, much to Danielle's irritation. On the last day, she attempted to lure him into the ocean but Armand puts all the pieces of the puzzle together and realises that Serena is not a mermaid, but a siren. He barely manages to save Taylor from being drown and fights Serena away. Serena was later captured by the Merminator (who followed the class to Hermit Island) and is presumed to be terminated. Persona Serena often acts innocently, pretending that she can't help it if boys drool over her (metaphorically). However this is to disguise her dark intentions of wanting to drown humans in the ocean. Serena is very flirtatious and will do whatever it takes to bewitch her victims. In chorus classes she gave Armand arrousing massages in hopes of ensaring him to her will. These attempts were unsuccessful as Armand remains intact and controls himself. When angered Serena can get very fierce, attacking anyone who defies her, as Armand traumatically finds out. Appearance Serena's physical appearance suggests that she's Asian. She is described as to having soft round cheeks, dark eyebrows, silky long hair that hung from her head like satin curtains, curly in a natural way, perfect sized lips, sparkling unreadible eyes and skin in which the color blended so well and the texture so smooth that to call her human is putting it mildly. Her taste in clothing is rather suggestive ranging from skin-tight shirts to mini-skirts to long body-hugging silk dresses. Her clothing is also themed on aquatic life with ocean colors and sparkling makeup. Like all sirens, Serena can take on two different forms: her aquatic form and her aiviation form. Her aquatic form is similar to a mermaid, tipically fooling people into thinking she is one. Her aviation form is similar to a harpie. Serena only uses this form to make quick escapes. Creation Serena was created to show that sirens did exist alongside of mermaids and also to give the Merminator some victim to reduce repeitive story writing (eg. the Merminator never successfully capturing a victum during these past three years). Serena also expanded the range of events on Hermit Island so as to not make the storyline too exact to the actual trip. Serena was largely inspired by Storey Ming, a character from the Kingdom Keepers series who also possesses a dark secret. In Taylor and the Siren, Armand did call Serena 'Storey Ming' once. Race Serena, as you can tell, is a siren. Powers Serena uses her bewitching good looks, hypnotic singing voice and seductive manner to ensare men into her grasps. She also has the power to shiftshape into her aquatic form and aviation form. Weaknesses If Serena has any weaknesses is that she can get easily agitated when things don't go according to plan for her. This ultimatly led to her fate of being captured by the Merminator. Stories *[[Taylor and the Siren|'Taylor' and the Siren]] Category:Characters Category:Specially created villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sirens Category:Aquatic Creatures